Vampire Night
by jamie011
Summary: Sendoh and Rukawa can't sleep and see what will happens XD


A/N: Hoolaah! This is my very first SenRu fic. As you can see, I'm really really addicted with these two boys ^_^

Ruru and SenSen is a little bit OOC in this fic. Please don't kill me hahaha! Special thanks to Ms. Honey and Marwa Id. So here it goes…

11:07 pm. It's a full, bright blue moon. The night is starless and the cool air breezes on the entire Kanagawa prefecture.

Sendoh is in bed, reading a sports magazine. Rukawa walks out of the bathroom in his PJs, cheeks flushed and hair slightly damp.

"Maa .. Kae-chan, I'm so bored!" said the spiky haired young man, throwing the magazine that he was reading as he shifted his gaze to his lover of five years.

"Hn." The stoic boy muttered as he crawled into the bed and closed his eyes instantly.

"Kae-chan! I can't sleep!" Sendoh moaned.

"Hn", Rukawa mumbled again. He felt his lover sit up. His stoic face broke into a smile when he felt Sendoh's breath on the back of his ear. His body tensed in anticipation. Sendoh's kisses were exquisite.

"Kaaeee-chaaaaaaaan!" Sendoh screamed into Rukawa's right ear. Rukawa jumped up and instinctively punched his lover in the face. He was now holding his right ear in pain.

_I think I've lost my hearing ! _Rukawa thought, while sending the naughty boyfriend his signature death glare.

Sendoh fell back on the bed and pouted cutely at Rukawa.

"What was that for? Don't you love me anymore? You're hurting me, Kae-chan." Then he pretended to sob.

"You had it coming, do aho." He took a deep breath, looked at Sendoh, and before he could remember to exhale, cupped that sulky face and gave him a soft, quick kiss.

Sendoh, whose face betrayed a peculiar mix of fluster and smugness, smiled at the ceiling. How the Ice Cold Prince of Kanagawa has become this sweet and caring lover is a miracle beyond his understanding. He could only feel blessed. He turned to meet Rukawa's blue eyes.

_I feel like I'm falling for him all over again .._

"I'm sorry Kaede for shouting at you. I hope your hearing remains intact." He chuckled.

" … Fine!" Rukawa got up, went through his bag, pulled out a DVD and handed it to Sendoh.

"What's this?"

"See for yourself, do aho!"

Sendoh looked at the cover and his face lit up.

"Wow! Fright Night! Another vampire movie!" His ocean blue eyes sparkled in excitement. "You bought this for me?" he grinned like a child opening his Christmas presents.

Rukawa shrugged, feigning composure when he was clearly pleased with himself.

"I'm so happy, Kae-chan! Let's watch this together. We don't have classes tomorrow, so…"

Rukawa nodded and played the DVD. He sprinted back to the bed when Sendoh turned the lights off.

"You evil hedgehog …" Sendoh chuckled at the cute tease, wrapped his arms around Rukawa's slim body and pressed Play.

"Whooooooooaaaaahh!" Sendoh almost jumped in the bed while watching the movie as he saw the vampire bit his victim's neck. As the oozing blood came from the victim's neck, Sendoh can't help to cover his eyes with his palm then he peeped again on the screen in between his fingers.

Ten minutes into the film, Rukawa already feels his lover shudder at the intensifying horror scenes, and barely suppresses a laugh. Why watch scary movies when you can't handle them?

Sendoh is blankly staring at the TV screen. He's trembling and unconsciously bites his knuckles as a group of vampires appears. Those dreadful bloodsuckers are ready to attack when suddenly…

Poof!

Black out! The power went off!

"Huh! Kae-chan?" Sendoh calls Rukawa as the latter gets off the bed.

No answer from Rukawa.

"Kae-chan!"

"Kaede!"

"…"

"Rukawa Kaede, this is not funny! Where are you?" He frantically looks for his phone to light up the way and tiptoes carefully out of the bedroom.

"Ouch!" He bumps into a person. "Kaede?" he whispers.

No response. He reaches out to touch that person when suddenly the lights are back on.

That is the time when his jaw almost dropped six feet under and his eyeballs were popped out on its sockets and that freaks the shit out of him.

The man standing in front of him had a face as pale as moonlight, his hair was short and ruffled, in a shiny golden color like a lion's mane and there's a black circles under his eyes. Everything about his body screamed predator, from the dark blue eyes burning with passion to the sinister black cape.

He opened his mouth, revealing snow white fangs and began to walk towards the petrified man.

And that is the time when Sendoh regained his consciousness. He pivoted himself and run as fast as he could while screaming.

"Heeeeeelp! Heeeeeeeelp! The vampire is attacking me! I don't wanna be dead!"

He run towards the door but the door won't open.

"Oh shit! Oh shit!" he cursed himself. He tried to bump the door but nothing has change. The door is still locked. He looked at his attacker and his jaw dropped on the ground when he noticed that the vampire is near when where he was.

"I'm thirsty.." he said in the lower and dangerous tone. "I'm going to drink your blood…" then he raised his two hands and he walked like a zombie.

Sendoh was stunned on his position and he saw the white fangs of the vampire. Sendoh had turned white with fear. He gulped when the vampire's hands tried to reach him …

But wait a minute..

The vampire's hands were beautiful.

_If it is a real vampire, the hands must be dirty and the vampires will generally keep their nails within a centimeter in length, and also quite jagged or pointed to help them grab victims and injure opponents. _Sendoh thought.

But this vampire is not.

_Something is really really wrong with this vampire._

"Akiraaaaa. I'm ready to drink your blood."

The vampire opened again his mouth, revealing his white fangs as pearls. He slowly inched forward into Sendoh's neck, ready to bite. Sendoh closed his eyes and waited patiently on his tragic death.

Goodbye, Kaede. Sendoh murmured.

Then suddenly, one of the thick books on the cabinet fell exactly on the vampire's head.

"Ouch!" the vampire said. "Stupid book!"

Sendoh opened his eyes, only to see the vampire kneeling in front of him while holding his head in slight pain.

Sendoh is carefully trying to approach the creature when he notices something on the floor. He bends down and picks it up.

It's … a fang. A FAKE FANG!

He raises his head to meet the creature's anxious eyes.

"Hmm …"

He figured out that his attacker or the so called vampire was other than his boyfriend, Rukawa Kaede.

"Ugh, busted!" said Rukawa, taking off the other fang and slowly getting up to run for his life.

"Oh you're not getting away like that, my kitsune vampire!" said the spiky haired boy as he ran after him.

"Do aho! Don't call me that."

"You are so dead!"

He managed to corner Rukawa on the bed. They wrestled and soon turned it into a pillow fight, then a tickling fight.

"A-Akira s-stop..Hahaha"

Suddenly, Sendoh held Rukawa's slim waist and before the kistune knew it, he was held down by a now very serious-looking senpai. Their eyes only met for a second. Blue against blue. Sapphire against sapphire. Then Sendoh grabbed the wet tissue on the bedside table. He took one wet tissue then he started cleaning Rukawa's face especially the black make up that Rukawa put under his eyes a while ago. After cleaning his lover's face, Sendoh move his face closer to Rukawa. Closing the distance between them.

Rukawa shivered as he felt Sendoh's breath on his cheeks, then his lips against his. Sendoh parted Rukawa's lips, let his tongue slide and explore Rukawa's mouth. The boy was all moans and gasps.

Without breaking the kiss, Sendoh slowly removed Rukawa's black cape, then went for the the vampire's neck.

"Akira.."

Sendoh now sucked on Rukawa's neck, leaving red marks. Then he moved to Rukawa's chest and started teasing the nipples with his tongue.

Rukawa had managed to remove Sendoh's clothes and his pale hands were now wandering on Sendoh's delicious body. When ..

"Ahhhh.."

Sendoh cupped Rukawa's bulging erection and kissed his way down from the navel until he reached the hardened length of Rukawa and poked it with the tip of his nose.

"Akiraaa…" Rukawa cried in pleasure.

Sendoh smiled. He shall stop the tease.

He started sucking Rukawa's hard member, bobbing his head up and down. Rukawa reached to Sendoh's head and thrust himself into his mouth while Sendoh's hand was massaging Rukawa's testicles. Sendoh felt his lover stiffen. He readied himself and poof! Rukawa spilled his semen in Sendoh's willing mouth. Sendoh made sure to drink every drop then kissed Rukawa, letting him taste his own flavor.

Sendoh reached out for the lubricant on the bedside table. He then parted Rukawa's legs, brushed his hardened member into Rukawa's entrance before inserting it slowly.

Rukawa gasped again and tightened his embrace unto his spiky haired lover. Sendoh pressed his hands on Rukawa's slim waist. Seeing the lustful pain in his lover's eyes, Sendoh bent down to kiss Rukawa's delectable lips. He began to thrust in and out, in a slow pace, then faster and faster ..

Rukawa moaned in ecstasy as he felt Sendoh's length hitting his prostate over and over. Sendoh cupped the neglected arousal of Rukawa and began pumping it with his hands.

"A-Akiraaaaa." Rukawa helplessly called his lover's name while turning his head to the other side as he wrapped his long legs around Sendoh's waist.

Sendoh smirked at Rukawa's uncontrollable cries and thrust harder and deeper into his lover. Seconds later, the two boys released their powerful ejaculations in moans and shudders.

Sendoh fell on the bed, exhausted. Rukawa embraced Sendoh, planting soft kisses on his forehead. Sendoh smiled. His kitsune is such a sweet boy underneath it all.

A few minutes later, after they regained their strength and could finally breathe normally again, Sendoh sat up and looked at Rukawa.

"Too tired Mr. Vampire?"

"Hn."

"Maaa, Kae-chan, you freaked the shit out of me a while ago!"

"That's what you deserve, you hentai hedgehog. You like to watch vampire movies, yet you run like a coward."

"Hmph!"

Sendoh was now intensely looking him in the eye.

"What?" Rukawa asked.

"Nothing … It's just that … It is true I'm afraid of monsters, vampires, werewolves, ghosts but…"

He cupped Rukawa's face, whose cheeks flushed at the touch.

"…..But nothing would scare me more than you walking out of my life. Please, Kaede, don't ever leave me." Sendoh pleaded.

"Do aho, I'm not going to leave you. I promise."

"I love you so much, Kaede." He reached to Rukawa's hand and intwined their fingers.

"I love you too, Sendoh Akira. We will be together…. forever."

"Promise?"

"Yeah. I promise." Then he poked Sendoh's nose. "Now, close your eyes and go to sleep. I will be there when you wake up. Every time."

Sendoh claimed Rukawa's lips again. A few warm words from his lover and he was done for. He had no self-control ... and he loved it. Two bodies enlaced, two hearts as one, sealed their promise of undying love.

Fin


End file.
